


El príncipe rata

by lunartokki



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, la bruja de karmaland back at it again, menciones de mangelito, rubius se convierte en una rata literalmente, también de wigetta en el pasado, vegetta es la princesa que tiene que besarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/pseuds/lunartokki
Summary: No es un príncipe ni una rana, pero Vegetta acaba de encontrar una rata parlanchina que está bajo la maldición de una bruja y si lo besa, mágicamente se transformará de nuevo en un chico. No está seguro de cuán verídico o higiénico es eso, pero bueno, por probar no se pierde nada, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 7





	El príncipe rata

Vegetta dejó el salón de baile y se paró afuera en el balcón de mármol blanco, mirando la noche estrellada y el agua brillante de la laguna frente a la fiesta de su amigo.

No le gustaban mucho las fiestas, pero uno de sus amigos más cercanos se iba a casar y no sería justo que se perdiera un momento tan importante para él. No obstante, por mucho que intentara disfrutarlo, toda la excentricidad y la gente reunida a su alrededor le hacía sentir un poco mareado y como si no pudiera respirar. Y le gustaban las excentricidades, todo lo extraordinario le fascinaba, pero todo lo demás era tan ruidoso que opacaba su belleza. Lo asfixiaba.

Por eso salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Todos sus amigos yendo con compañía, excepto él, tampoco ayudaban a la sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Todos estaban saliendo con gente, incluso su exnovio. A él le parecía estupendo porque no funcionó y decidieron seguir siendo amigos, pero aun así fue un poco incómodo compartir mesa con todos, incluyendo el nuevo novio de su exnovio.

Jugó con el collar dorado que llevaba puesto y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, apoyando su otro codo en el mármol blanco mientras sus ojos púrpuras miraban la luna llena. Sus ojos se ensancharon, sin embargo, cuando sintió que se soltaba de su cuello y caía en la oscuridad del jardín.

A pesar de que no tenía sentido, extendió su mano para intentar llegar a donde vio la joya por última vez. No podía perderla, no cuando había estado con él desde que tenía conciencia. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba o de quién lo había recibido, pero era lo más preciado para él. La señora del orfanato lo había encontrado con él puesto, el collar con la luna menguante y el lobo sentado sobre ella aullando, y los lobos eran conocidos por seguir sus propios instintos, lo que le había dado la fuerza para hacerlo también y llegar a donde estaba ahora.

—A juzgar por tu cara, ese collar parece ser importante —escuchó una voz a su derecha.

El chico de cabello azabache frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor y notando que todavía parecía estar solo en la noche oscura.

—Aquí abajo.

Los ojos púrpuras de Vegetta hicieron lo que la voz indicó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de una rata. Había un roedor blanco en la barandilla del balcón, descansando mientras le miraba, tan pequeño que podía esconderlo con la mano, pero esos ojos no eran los de una rata normal, porque eran verdosos y arrebatadores.

—¿Perdí la cabeza? —Vegetta parpadeó una o dos veces y soltó una risa incrédula.

—Yo soy el que está perdiendo la cabeza aquí. ¿Quieres el collar o no?

—¿Qué? —No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar?

—No es importante. ¿Quieres el collar o no? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo también.

Definitivamente perdió la cabeza, lo que en realidad era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza, sorprendentemente sin palabras, y la rata se acercó a él con sus pequeñas patitas. Le gustaban más los gatos que los roedores, pero ese era bastante lindo.

—Entonces no te preocupes, porque lo recuperaré. Sin embargo, tengo una condición.

Vegetta lo miró con sospecha, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. —¿Qué tipo de condición?

—No soy una rata de verdad, pero esta bruja me hechizó porque la engañé y ahora tengo una repentina necesidad de comer queso, aunque lo odio. En fin, prométeme que me besarás después y te regresaré tu preciado collar.

—¿Besar a una rata? Eso no suena muy higiénico.

— Es más higiénico que besar a una rana. ¿Aceptas o no?

Si Vegetta no estaba tan mareado antes, definitivamente estaba a punto de desmayarse en este momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, le había parecido que las galletas de la mesa dulce tenían un sabor raro. ¿Veneno o drogas? Sólo el tiempo podría decirlo.

—¿No quieres nada más? Podría darte todos los diamantes que quieras.

—Muy tentador, pero quiero recuperar mi forma humana —le dijo la rata blanca—. Podría encontrar a alguien más para besar estos bonitos labios, pero no tienes a nadie más para encontrar tu collar. El reloj está corriendo, fortachón.

—Podría encontrarlo yo mismo. —Vegetta levantó su barbilla con orgullo.

—¿En la oscuridad en un jardín tan grande? Permíteme reírme.

—Bueno, las ratas tampoco pueden ver tan bien en la oscuridad. —No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a esa rata, pero le ponía de los nervios—. ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme entonces?

—¿Ves estos bigotes míos? Es todo lo que necesito. Me muevo más rápido que tú, puedo llegar a más sitios que tú y soy más lindo que tú. Tómalo o déjalo.

Vegetta no podía creer que estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta de una rata, pero se estaba desesperando y realmente necesitaba ese collar de vuelta. Estrechó suavemente la pequeña pata de la rata y aceptó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando oyó el chasquido de su lengua y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

La rata no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, así que volvió al balcón y vio al tipo de ojos amatistas suspirando mientras miraba las estrellas. Lo dejó sin palabras por unos segundos, cómo su piel parecía brillar con las estrellas y cómo se veía como un dios griego, pero se aclaró la garganta y agarró el collar con sus patitas, llamando la atención del sujeto.

—Pan comido —dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Es un récord mundial en la búsqueda de collares. Es un bonito collar, por cierto. Puedo ver por qué lo querías tanto.

—Sí, ¿entonces puedes devolverlo?

—Oh, chico guapo, sé cómo va el cuento de hadas del príncipe rana. Tendrás que besar estos bonitos labios primero para que te dé el collar.

Sólo para enfatizarlo más, frunció los labios e hizo ruidos molestos de besos, lo que hizo que el tipo se sintiera raro. Pero Vegetta era un hombre de palabra y no se retractaba de sus acciones en ninguna circunstancia, así que tragó saliva y decidió ir a por ello.

—¿De verdad estás a punto de besar a una rata por un collar? Vaya chico.

Vegetta abrió los ojos y pensó que los rodenticidas no eran tan malos después de todo.

—¿Te puedes callar, tío? Te juro que podría tomar el bendito collar y tirarte al jardín.

—¿Quieres que te muerda? Eso seguramente será menos higiénico que besar a una rata.

—Cuestionable, pero cierra tu estúpida boquita y sólo... cállate.

Vegetta soltó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió no cerrar los ojos esta vez, y sin pensarlo una segunda vez, conectó sus labios a los de una rata de antuvión. No pasó nada nuevo durante unos segundos y por lo que sabía, podría estar besando el aire ahora mismo, pero entonces una nube de humo los rodeó y sintió un par de labios suaves, húmedos y cálidos.

Un tipo estaba en cuclillas en la barandilla de mármol con los labios en los suyos. Tenía ojos verdes como los de la rata, tal vez con un poco de marrón también, y su piel era pálida y suave como la porcelana. Vegetta notó que su cabello era un desastre también, pelo blanco apuntando a todas partes con una raíz oscura y un par de pequeñas orejas de oso que parecían sedosas.

Y también estaba desnudo.

—¡¿No tienes nada que ponerte?! —La cara de Vegetta era de color rojo brillante y sus orejas parecían estar a punto de destilar humo, y el chico también estaba avergonzado, pero pensaba que el tipo de ojos púrpura era tierno por desviar la mirada.

—Me hice demasiado pequeño cuando me convertí en una rata. No tengo ropa por aquí.

Miró detrás de él a través de la ventana de cristal para ver si alguien los veía —a él y el tipo desnudo en frente de él, pero todos parecían bastante ocupados bailando en el salón. Estaban a salvo, pero tenían que moverse rápido.

—¿Me darás mi collar? He cumplido mi parte del trato —dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo, sus manos aún en la barandilla a ambos lados del tipo y su barbilla levantada para ver esos ojos encantadores.

—¿Y luego me dejarás aquí?

Eso sonó como algo que él haría. Después de todo, era un extraño para él y su trato estaba terminado, así que no tenían ninguna razón para seguir siendo parte de la noche del otro, pero no sabía qué tenía este tipo que sólo quería echarle una mano.

—Iré a buscarte algo para que te pongas.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que lo harás? —El hombre de pelo blanco lo miró cuidadosamente, lo que de alguna manera puso inquieto a Vegetta.

—Puedes quedarte con el collar hasta que yo regrese.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, nada más que la respiración de sus bocas se escuchaba. El híbrido de oso nunca había visto a nadie con ojos púrpura, pero tuvo que admitir que esos ojos eran cautivadores, y de alguna manera también misteriosos. Vegetta, por otro lado, estaba seguro de que le gustaban los tipos de pelo blanco y ojos verdes y su amigo Fargan se iba a burlar si se enteraba.

Tal vez sí tenía un tipo.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza, así que Vegetta se dio la vuelta para entrar en la fiesta de nuevo y ver dónde podía encontrar algo de ropa, sin embargo, sintió que le cogían la mano y le impedían seguir caminando.

—Toma el collar. Te esperaré aquí.

Los ojos de Vegetta se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos por tal acción. ¿Estaba confiando en él, así como así? Por lo que él sabía, podía tomar el collar y dejarlo allí en el balcón, desnudo en la oscura y fría brisa de la noche.

Escuchó el suave clic del broche después de cerrarlo en su cuello y Vegetta se dio la vuelta un segundo después, acariciando la mejilla del tipo con su mano derecha y acercándolo a él antes de que se encontrara con sus labios una vez más. No había nada de suave o lánguido en este beso, había lenguas trazando sobre los labios, dientes mordiendo sensualmente y corazones latiendo rápidamente con agitación.

Vegetta sólo podía concentrarse en lo adictivo que se sentía su boca, en el calor de su mano, en el hecho de que estaba besando a un chico que acababa de conocer hace menos de media hora y que hace unos minutos era una rata.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando con este momento, pero había un sabor a la cruda realidad en la forma en que los dientes del chico mordisqueaban su labio inferior y luego le jalaban hacia él. Vegetta mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos, mirándolo cada vez que se alineaban de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que no era un producto de su imaginación. No estaba seguro de si estaba todavía en sus cinco sentidos o si su mente le engañaba para que no se muriera de aburrimiento, pero cada vez que respiraba olía a menta y por primera vez desde que se conocía a sí mismo, no le importaba la lógica ni lo sensato. En todo caso, la cálida sensación de su aliento, aunque inquietante, le invitaba.

—Te traeré tu ropa —Vegetta susurró, aclarando su garganta para arreglar su voz ronca.

—A menos que quieras dejarme así.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco e intentó reírse como si no le afectara también, luego le dio una última mirada al tipo antes de darse la vuelta y recordó algo.

—Supongo que es un poco incómodo decirlo ahora, pero soy Vegetta. ¿Y tú eres?

—Eh... El mejor amigo y caballero de honor del novio. ¿Puedes decirle que finalmente estoy aquí? Le dije que no llegaría tarde a su gran día, pero supongo que la cagué.

—Esa boca —Vegetta le regañó instintivamente, pero luego rebobinó y miró al tipo como si todavía fuera una rata parlante—. Espera, ¿eres Rubius?

—Oh, supongo que ya ha hablado de mí. Querrá matarme, me imagino.

—Algo de ese estilo. Yo también soy un invitado de Mangel, pero supongo que nunca nos hemos visto antes —comentó el chico de ojos morados.

—Supongo que no —respondió el chico—. Habría recordado esos ojos.

Vegetta tosió, pillado con la guardia baja por los comentarios del peliblanco.

Notó la forma en que el pelo de Rubius se agitaba con el viento y cómo el hoyuelo casi imperceptible se formaba en su mejilla cuando sonreía, y su voz ronca, pero también cálida como la mantequilla que parecía ponerle las piernas débiles cuando hablaba. También observó sus ojos, avellanos y llenos de algo que le hacía un lío la cabeza, y definitivamente los habría recordado si los hubiera visto antes, y sus cejas pobladas pero marcadas. Finalmente notó cómo temblaba de frío mientras él estaba ahí parado como un idiota, mirando cada cosa que hacía latir su corazón como un loco.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, queriendo quedarse allí y coquetear toda la noche con el preciado caballero de honor, pero el chaval seguía desnudo y definitivamente le costaba mucho trabajo no mirar debajo de su cara, así que tenía que darse prisa.

—Vale, traeré la ropa y llamaré a Mangel.

Rubius no parecía que se estuviera congelando aquí, porque le agarró la mano otra vez e impidió que se alejara. —Espera, Vegetta, ¿me protegerás si quiere matarme?

—Venga ya, Mangel no mataría una mosca, y mucho menos una rata.

El chico rio sarcásticamente por el juego de palabras, pero luego asintió para darse ánimos a sí mismo y liberó el agarre de sus manos. Vegetta extrañó la calidez un poco.

—Bien, de acuerdo, sólo quiero que sepas que me debes un baile por devolverte el collar.

—¿Perdón? Literalmente acabo de convertirte de nuevo en un humano.

—¿Pero es realmente un trato justo? De todas formas, estabas queriendo besarme en secreto. De hecho, lo disfrutaste tanto que me besaste por segunda vez. No cuenta.

—Claro, porque me moría por besar a una rata. Fue la cosa más agradable para mí.

Rubius no sabía lo que era, pero descubrió que le gustaba oír la voz sarcástica del hombre y ver esa expresión ligeramente irritada en su cara. Encontró que era fácil obtener una reacción del muchacho, y se dio cuenta de que le encantaban dichas reacciones, lo que le hacía querer molestarle más sólo para ver qué obtendría de ello.

—Podría jurar que sentí algo de lengua ahí antes de transformarme.

—¡Estoy que dejo que te congeles aquí por tontito!

Rubius se rio, tratando de darle un respiro. —Venga, seré un niño bueno. Esperaré acá.

—Tontito. —Vegetta puso los ojos en blanco, pero se le hizo difícil no sonreír.

Rubius lo miró entrar en el salón de baile, y suspiró con una sonrisa tonta, porque sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de azotar su culo por meterse en problemas el día de su boda y tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones, pero bueno, llegó a besar a un guapo desconocido gracias a ello, así que supuso que había valido la pena.

Bueno, a ver qué sale de todo esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaría necesitando fanart de Vegetta sujetando una rata blanca chikita OMEGALUL... ¡Espero que les guste! Escribí esto súper rápido, así que bueno, here goes nothing <3\. (También estará disponible la versión en inglés).


End file.
